Dean Dyed Crimson
by Max Crimson
Summary: Cas travels with his dad, Chuck, all over the USA. Chuck writes books, Cas hunts anything and everything he can find in the town that there in. When Chuck's writing leads them to Lawrence, Kansas, to write a bout an entity that kills reckless and over exuberant teens, clears the way for Cas's more dangerous hunt. Can CAs even continue to hunt after everything is all said and done?


Dean Dyed Crimson

Chapter 1

* * *

Castiel arrived home, his signature tan trench coat slightly torn, the sleeves soaked with blood.

"Dad! I'm back!" Castiel yelled, checking the Devil's Trap hidden under the door mat. Castiel's blue eyes scanned the living room looking for his father Chuck. Sighing, Castiel followed the trail of beer cans and whiskey bottles to the makeshift study/bedroom, where he found his father past out drunk, his face lying on the keys of his laptop.

Cas hung his head and sighed before moving his to his bed. Cas moved to his Father's laptop to find that he had been working on one of his novels. Saving the document under 'Latest Chapter 101' Cas shut down the computer and left the room.

In the restroom Cas striped down to his black boxers to examine his wounds. He had a gash over his left breast that would need stiches, caused by the shattered mirror. (7 more years' bad luck.) He had a few minor cuts and bruises on his arm from where he connected with the wall.

Cas grimaced at what he was going to have to do. He exited the room and entered the kitchen where he found a half empty bottle of whiskey; in the living room he found a pair of tweezers. He found the rest of what he needed back in the restroom, a bandage, a curved needle and some thread. He then proceeded to clean the gash, grinding his teeth together to keep from yelling as he poured the alcohol onto the wound.

Examining his patch work his eyes wondered first, to his face. His vibrant, ocean blue eyes stood out against his dark, short-ish, messy hair that was currently matted with dirt, salt and dried blood. His torso and arms where littered with scars, especially his wrists.

Before he started to hunt, before he knew ghosts where real, he would cut. Back then he thought it was his fault that he and his dad would move constantly, never staying in one place for more than a year or two. He started to cut to release the pain of having to make new friends, which didn't come easy for him, and always being the new kid and always being picked on. He never had anyone to talk to, to explain his pain. He would try to talk to his father, but he was always drunk or too busy to be bothered by Cas and his problems. Cutting was the only option that he found. Hunting became an outlet. He traded in his razor blades for a silver dagger and a shovel.

Cas smiled slightly and shook his head at the memory. Seeing that he was completely filthy he decided to shower before placing bandage on the recently stitched up gash.

* * *

Cas woke up wearing only a pair of long black Pajama Pants. His chest was bare, his abs ripped. Yawning he walked into the kitchen area. To get to the kitchen Cas had to pass his father's room, Cas chanced a glace into the room only to find his dad, on his side looking paler than usual, Cas just sighed and continued on into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

Breakfast consisted of one Ham&amp;Cheese Hot Pocket, Toast with Nutella, with a glass of Orange Juice. Sitting down in front of the T.V. Cas ate peacefully while watching the Saturday morning cartoons. Around noon-ish Cas's father, Chuck finally got up. Chuck walked into the kitchen holding his head.

"Never. Again." Chuck groaned

"You always say that dad. But you always go back to the bottle." Cas sighed getting up to go get his father some aspirin from the bathroom.

"Here you go dad." Cas said handing said man a glass of water and two aspirin.

"Thanks, Castiel." Chuck said gulping down the water and the pill. "What time is it anyways?"

"It's. . . Uh. . ." Cas said looking around for a clock. "12:25pm." Cas replied when he found the digital clock siting on the coffee table. "Why?"

"Shit!" Chuck yelled, thrusting the empty cup into Cas's hands and made his way to his room.

"What is it dad?" Cas asked worriedly.

"Just hurry and pack! We have to be gone by sundown!" Chuck yelled from his room. Cas just sighed as he set the cup down next to the sink. He walked to the back of the Apartment to his tiny room. It was a good thing he was used to leaving every few months or so, because the majority of his things where still in the boxes that they arrived in.

"Where are we heading to this time dad?" Cas yelled so his father could hear him.

"We're going to Kansas! Lawrence Kansas!" Chuck yelled back. Cas was good at multi-tasking, so he kept up the questioning while he packed what little he still had.

"So you finished you latest book?"

"Mostly. Just have to edit the final draft then send it off the publishers!" Chuck replied excitedly. "It's going to be the next big installment to the 'Singer Saga'!"

"Really?"

"Really, really!"

"So why Lawrence?" Cas asked

"Well, there's been rumors about a haunted house that's taken around 10 people in the last 5years!" Chuck replied.

"So you're planning to send the boys to Lawrence to hunt some ghost?"

"Yeah."

* * *

It took the Novaks all of 5hours to pack up the apartment and have everything loaded into the U-Haul that they owned and then they were on the road again.

6 Hours and 3 rest-stops later the pair had arrived in the sleepy town of Lawrence, Kansas. They decided to spend the rest of the night in a motel called, 'The Campbell'.

The woman at the front counter, Ms. Marry Campbell, Checked them into room 666. 'The Irony' Cas thought, As he went up to the room.

The room had two king sized beds and a T.V. the sink and bathroom where on the other side of the room to the far right. The dresser that the T.V. sat on was made of cherry-wood, with beautiful carvings running along the front of the six drawers.

"Ms. Campbell was nice. Wasn't she?" Cas said absent-mindedly, face-planting into the soft mattress.

"Yes. She was." Chuck replied before yawning.

"Let's get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Chuck said yawning again.

"Waaaaaay ahead of you pops." Was Cas's muffled reply. Chuckling, Chuck and Cas both striped down to their boxers and climbed into their respected beds. Cas next to the door, Chuck next to the bathroom.

The rest of the night went smoothly, Cas didn't have to use the 9mm that he had under his pillow.

* * *

The morning came and the hunt for a new apartment commenced. They spent the day looking in the newspapers, talking with Ms. Campbell about any apartments or houses for rent, and making phone calls to any potential homes.

The next day was filled with looking at homes. One week later they had found a 2bed, 1bath home near 'The Campbell Inn'. Cas was starting to become friends with Ms. Campbell's son, Sam.

Sam was the same age as Cas (14) and would be attending the Public High as a freshman, like Cas. Sam has long, Shaggy brown hair, green eyes and was a head taller than Cas causing the boy to look up at Sam whenever he spoke to him. But Sam's a nice kid, polite and always helped his mother when she called him. Hardly ever gave her any grief. Sam and Cas had similar interests, They both loved to read comic books (They would sometimes argue about who was more powerful and who could kick who's but.) there both the 'Blogger' type, thou Cas would venter away from the internet more than Sam. But they were different in some MAJOR ways. Cas preferred to watch anime while Sam enjoyed live-action shows. Cas enjoyed Horror films (The jump-scare movies over the gory kind any day.), Sam hated horror movies. Sam actually had a plain for after High School, he was going to go to college and become a Lawyer. Cas, on the other hand, Had no idea what he was going to do when he was legally able to live on his own. Whenever the question would pop up in his head he would shrug it off, tell himself that he would probably keep hunting, but that's not what he wanted to see himself doing in 10 or 20 years. He told himself that he would cross that bridge when he got there, he just didn't know how much longer he could put off his future. . .

A month later Cas started attending Lawrence Public High (LPH). He had only one class with Sam and that was Art Class. Cas would hang around Sam during Art, but the rest of the time he would just hangout by himself. Being the first to classes gave him free reign on seats, always choosing the seat in the back, closest to any corner.

Cas has never been much of a people person, which made making friends a hell of a lot harder than it should be. After all the moving around Cas had given up on making friends only to be dragged away from then, breaking both his and their hearts. Cas had surprised himself by making not only 1 but 2 friends, Sam and the librarian at the local Library.

Cas spent most of his time at the library researching the Winchester Estate. He found out that nearly a century ago that the Winchester Estate belonged to a John and Mary Winchester. They had 2 sons, the eldest being Dean Winchester, the youngest, Samuel Winchester.

John made his fortune working with Henry Ford, by improving car designs, fixing engine malfunctions, and other miscellaneous car defects. Mary was a stay at home mom

One day Cas found an article in the 'Lawrence Letter' about what happened on the Estate, an accident that resulted in the death of 3 Winchesters.

According to the article, there was a fire when Samuel Winchester was only 5 years old; he was the only survivor of the inferno. The next day, after the fire was put out, firefighters found the bodies of one 34year old male (John Winchester.), one 24year old female (Mary Winchester), and one 15year old male (Dean Winchester). Samuel went off the live with Mary's parents, the Campbell's after the tragedy.

'Campbell. . .' Cas thought, 'Like, Sam Campbell of the Campbell Inn?' With this thought Cas logged into ' ', Typed in present Sam's full name, and date of birth. Opening one more tab on the laptop, Cas opened the same website, but plugged in past Sam's info and tried to find each Sam. Turns out that his hunch was right, Samuel Winchester is Samuel Campbell's great, great, great grandfather.

* * *

Samuel(Winchester)Campbell- Jess Campbell

/ \

Ruby Padalecki-Jared Padalecki Dean Campbell-Lisa Campbell

/ /

Bella Tabot-John Tabot Ben Campbell-Mia-Campbell

/ \ \

? ? Samuel Campbell-Deanna Campbell

/

Marry Campbell-?

\

Samuel Campbell-?

* * *

On his way home Cas thought about what he had just found out, that and his history homework. When he got home, he placed the papers he printed off at the library in a manila envelope next to his desk and marked it 'Campbell's', before starting on his school assignments.

* * *

Max: Ok. So, this is my first SPN FanFic. I am currently working on Updating my FMA/FMAB FanFic, so I'm going to wait till that's done to continue updating this Fic.

Helen: Then why did you post it?

Max: I just wanted to though this out here. \

Helen: Oh.

Sam: R&amp;R!


End file.
